Big Brother Roblox/Season One/I Feel Very Attacked
I Feel Very Attacked is the first episode of Big Brother Roblox 1. Episode Part One Paris attacks Clara but Lil Kiki protects Clara and throws her to the wall. LIL KIKI: YOU WANNA DIE BITCH ''--meanwhile--'' TRIXIE: oh wait we forgot to do intros KATYA: who cares ''--back to the house--'' Paris sits down. PARIS: THIS IS TOO MUCH Paris starts crying while Emerson starts eating popcorn. CLARA: Paris, as I have told you, you are just a pawn LIZZIE IC: well theyre comforting paris and everything and clara mentions that Paris is just a pawn... fuck PARIS: BUT I DONT WANNA BE A FUCKING PAWN CLARA: look paris, i dont want to make it seem like we were attacking you PARIS'' (screams as loud as she possibly can)'': I FEEL VERY ATTACKED LIZZIE: relax, relax PARIS: THIS IS JUST TOO FUCKING MUCH PARIS: ID LIKE TO LEAVE ID LOVE TO LEAVE EMERSON: lol bye bitch Paris attacks Emerson. CLARA IC: fuck, i didnt wanna cause drama... every fucking week has been drama after drama after drama tho... i mean this is not a telenovela its fucking big brother, get your shit together! The morning after... Paris and Shay are talking. PARIS: I JUST DONT KNOW... WHY... SHAY: sister look, get your shit together! its fucking big brother not dr phil, now ur gonna win veto and send that lizzie bitch fucking home PARIS: yes ok SHAY IC: idk why im even trying with paris, bitch is clearly mentally fucked At the kitchen, Patricia is cooking breakfast with Anita Bum. The latter doesn't know what to fucking do. PATRICIA: bitch help me ANITA BUM: idk how to do this PATRICIA: do what? ANITA BUM: cook PATRICIA: im dead EMERSON: what's for breakfast sluts? ANITA BUM: emerson bitch you shouldve got week fucking one EMERSON: try me whore im from the nerf projects NIKKI GRAHAME: CUNTS ITS TIME FOR VETO COMP LETS GO Everyone gets in the backyard. NIKKI GRAHAME: now the hoh comp is called guess who! PARIS: what NIKKI GRAHAME: ill tell you a riddle about a person and you have to write down who you think it is im talking about Clara, Lizzie, Paris, Lil Kiki, Carl and Shay are selected. NIKKI GRAHAME: she is lesbian trash... trash lesbian is she Everyone writes it down. NIKKI GRAHAME: OK LETS SEE THEM ANSWERS: Everyone writes down "Lil Kiki" except for Lizzie. LIZZIE: what i thought i was the lesbian LIL KIKI: ha get fucked NIKKI GRAHAME: Lizzie, you're out Lizzie joins the others. NIKKI GRAHAME: ok next one is: who?? honestly Everyone writes down their answers. NIKKI GRAHAME: soo yall Paris wrote "Emerson", Lil Kiki wrote "everyone who wronged me", Shay wrote "the stupid bitch that beat me on FF2", Carl wrote "Floyd" and Clara wrote "Roni". NIKKI GRAHAME: Carl and Clara you're both right! Everyone else LEAVE Everyone who didn't write either Floyd or Roni leave and join the others. NIKKI GRAHAME: now... lets go... NIKKI GRAHAME: this person's favorite food is shrimp cause honey you have what you eat CARL: thats not how it goes... NIKKI GRAHAME: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WRITE Carl and Clara both write their answers. NIKKI GRAHAME: now show me your answers Carl wrote down "Roni" and Clara wrote down "Emerson". NIKKI GRAHAME: GOOD JOB CLARA, YOU WON VETO! CLARA: yasss LIZZIE IC: fuck Part Two TRIXIE: ok so we back from fucking KATYA: thx nikki now go back to hg or whatever TRIXIE: so you know how this goes, veto ceremony then pee break then eviction CHOP CHOP CLARA: basically i still support all of my original nominations so ye its the same TRIXIE: good clara thats the spirit KATYA: PUT FIVE SECONDS ON THE CLOCK: 5...4...3...2...1! Everyone votes. TRIXIE: uugh ok, so the votes are in KATYA: and the third houseguest to leave is... . . . . . . . TRIXIE: NO ONE! YOURE ALL SAFE! Everyone cheers. KATYA: HA YAYYYYY TRIXIE: WANNA KNOW THE BEST PART THO? KATYA: WHAT IS IT TRIXIE: I lied. Lizzie, by an unanimous vote of 7-0, you have been evicted from the Big Brother Roblox house. Please say your goodbyes. Lizzie says goodbye to everyone. CARL: god i thought id fuck her before she went EMERSON: why would u wanna fuck fat PARIS: shut the fuck up emerson In the stage... TRIXIE: So Lizzie how does it feel to get evicted this early in the game? LIZZIE: I think definetly what fucked me up was evicting Floyd but still I thought I had a chance cause everyone evicted him... KATYA: ok now leave well put you back on all stars TRIXIE: will we tho KATYA: meh TRIXIE: so yeah, what will happen next week blah blah blah paris is an icon blah Category:Big Brother Roblox Episodes Category:Big Brother Roblox 1 Episodes Category:Episodes